Beautiful Toys
by Darkness Dawn
Summary: They were puppets, dolls, toys to be used by others, placed together on the same shelf. But slowly, the three tools moved closer together… And one day those toys learnt to play together. TakumaxRimaxShiki threesome. Slightly AU
1. Prologue

_**Beautiful Toys**_

**Darkness Dawn**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Lousy legal rights…_

_**Summary:**__ They were puppets, dolls, toys to be used by others, placed together on the same shelf. But slowly, the three tools moved closer together… And one day those toys learnt to play together. TakumaxRimaxShiki threesome. Slightly AU_

_**A/N:**__ I believe this is actually the first time I've seen this pairing… What can I say? I like them together! And they do have things in common: Takuma is meant to be a puppet for Ichiou. Shiki is meant only to be a vassal for Rido. Rima is a lot like a doll to me. I'm making up Rima's past as we go along, we'll just say that her family are very controlling shall we? __**I will get writers block often!**_

_Secondary Pairings are: KanamexYuukixZero threesome (yes I like them too, but there will be less Yuuki more yaoi), AidouxYori, KainxRuka, KaienxYagari_

* * *

Prologue

Takuma Ichijou glanced around the huge hall with an expression on his face which largely resembled a little child who was meeting Santa for the first time.

Around him his fellow nobles were less interested and were already starting on their surveys or picking a room. Standing next to him staring longingly out the window was his best friend and childhood companion Kaname Kuran, the pureblood. Out of curiosity Takuma peeked around the curtain and spotted what Kaname was staring at.

An eleven year old human girl and a twelve year old human boy stood outside in the sunlight. The boy was staring anywhere but at the dormitories, while the girl was staring right at it, oblivious to the two vampires watching her.

"Yuuki-chan and Kiryuu-kun Kaname? I hope you don't decide to go shotacon" (A/N: I don't mind if you turn this into a shotacon Kaname-sama!)

"What?" asked Kaname, now distracted.

"Nothing!"

When Kaname turned his attentions back to the school grounds, the duo were walking away.

Looking around the room he spotted two vampires sharing pocky and generally looking bored. He recognized these two as Senri Shiki and Rima Touya, two young models, and probably the youngest vampires in the Night Class. Takuma felt as though the world ceased to exist as he stared at these two, particularly the boy, who's eyes were hidden beneath stylishly messy auburn hair.

Then he remembered what he was meant to be doing.

Rima nudged Senri as the blonde walked towards them. He had startlingly bright sharp green eyes, that had a cheerful friendly shine in them, but she could see that they hid nerves of steel. He was also taller than them.

"Hi there! I'm Takuma Ichijou, you must be Senri Shiki and Rima Touya yes? Rima-chan, you're sharing a room with Ruka-chan and Shiki-kun you're my new roommate!" then he remembered something and sweat dropped. "Uh… if you can find your side of the room through the manga…"

Shiki and Rima merely nodded and allowed him to show them to their rooms. Little did they know how close they would grow to be…


	2. Sweet Tooth

_**Beautiful Toys**_

**Darkness Dawn**

_**A/N:**__ And Chapter 1. One thing that makes Rima and Shiki human- er… vampire. They love pocky! And who blames them!? It's __**chocolate!**__ So currently our three love birds are best friends… who happen to have crushes on each other!^^ Back off you two! Ichi is mineeeee!!! I'm just letting you borrow him for the story… same goes for Kaname and Zero, Yuuki is just borrowing them… *wishes it were true*_

_And Kaname-sama, I know little Yuuki and Zero look so adorably molestable, but please remember that this __**isn't**__ an M rated fanfic Okays? *dodges chess piece thrown at her*_

* * *

Chapter One: Sweet Tooth

"**Kyaa~!!! IDOL!!! WILD!!!"**

"Good morning girls!" Hanabusa Aidou called out to the hoards of screaming girls. "My aren't you cute today?"

"Hanabusa…" warned his cousin.

"Hmm? Oh don't worry Akatsuki, you're cute too!"

"…" Shiki couldn't see the appeal of a mass of screaming girls, he'd been dealing with them all his life, and all he could see them as was a major pain. Rima didn't have any fans in the crowd as they were all girls, but had the same reaction as Shiki.

Takuma however, took it in his stride.

"Hello ladies!" he said waving cheerfully to them.

"…Takuma…"

"Aww… cheer up Shiki!" cried the overenthusiastic noble, hugging his friends tightly, leaving them to stand there blinking.

Few could understand why the friendly and energetic Takuma Ichijou would choose to spend most of his time with either the quiet and thoughtful pureblood, Kaname Kuran, or the silent, stone faced models, Senri Shiki and Rima Touya. But those were the people he chose to hang around. In all honesty, Ichijou had once had a crush on Kaname, but it had faded once he'd met Senri and Rima, he couldn't imagine being away from them right now.

"Happy valentines day girls!"

"**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY ICHIJOU-SENPAI!!!"**

The girls screamed back in unison, before an outburst of shouting broke out.

"**Take my chocolate Ichijou-senpai!"**

"**No mine!"**

"_**Yours**_**!? yours is just cheap store bought chocolate, trash would taste better!!!"**

"**OH!? AND YOURS IS BETTER!? THIS MORNING YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT GIVING YOUR CHOCOLATE TO IDOL!!!"**

"**I DID GIVE HIM CHOCOLATE!!! I GAVE THEM ALL CHOCOLATE!!!"**

"**WHORE!!!!!"**

"**CHEAPSAKE!!!!!!"**

"Girls! Stop fighting, I'll take them all!" cried the emerald eyed vampire, before a mountain of chocolate was dumped on him. Ever the optimist, Takuma turned around to face Aidou. "Looks like I may beat you this year, eh? Idol?"

"In your dreams Ichijou-senpai!" shouted back the Night Class playboy, as he staggered under the building mountain of chocolates.

Turning around, Takuma faced his two best friends who were still standing there.

"Come on Shiki! Aren't you going to get your chocolate?"

"This kind of thing doesn't interest me…"

"Nonsense! You love chocolate, now get to your gate!" As Takuma forced his companion to the gate with is name on it, the two school guardians were having issues.

Luckily for Yuuki Kaname was there to help her!… or hinder her may be the word! Takuma never missed the longing look his friend had on his face when he encountered either of the prefects. As Kaname reached out to stroke Yuuki's silky hair, his wrist was caught in another strong hand.

"Take your chocolates and get to class Kuran" said Zero Kiryuu, glaring coldly at the pureblood. Kaname reluctantly pulled his arm away from the hunters grip, his arm burned where Zero had grabbed him, the same way it would if Yuuki had grabbed his arm. But it was an empty feeling, because Yuuki feared him and shied away from him, while Zero hated him with a passion. He wasn't sure which hurt more.

Ichijou shook his head at the three of them before grabbing his friends arms and dragging them to class with him. In class the Night Class students all emptied their chocolates onto the desk, gossiping excitedly about who got the highest amount of chocolate. (Hanabusa if you're wondering)

"I think we got more than last year!" said Takuma, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"…" Rima and Shiki stared up at him with blank expressions. The blonde pulled his best kicked puppy expression.

"Whyyyyyy!?" he whined. "Why won't you eat chocolates for meeee!?"

"…I'm tired…" complained Shiki closing his eyes.

"Hmph… I know how to wake you up!" said Takuma cheerfully. Picking up a chocolate, he put it in his mouth and cut his tongue with one of his fangs, wincing slightly at the taste of his own blood. Rima's eyes widened slightly as the blonde pressed his lips against the auburn haired vampire's, gently pushing his lips apart and transferring the chocolate from his mouth to Shiki's. It was a good plan she supposed, Shiki wouldn't say no to blood. A small, rare smile tugged at the corner of her lips as Shiki wrapped his tongue around Takuma's, attempting at first to get to the blood, then just enjoying the kiss. Rather than becoming jealous like most girls would in her situation, Rima found herself enjoying the sight of the two males kissing.

"Hey you two! Save it for the bedroom!" shouted Hanabusa from the other side of the room, making gagging sounds while he was at it.

"Oops! Sorry!" said Takuma, in a cheerful voice which stated that he _wasn't_ sorry. Shiki was currently grumbling at the loss of contact.

Rima sighed and sat back, snacking on the collection of chocolate in front of her. Takuma and Senri could make their own choices in love, she had no choice, it was entirely up to her parents who she would spend the rest of her life with. She knew who _she wanted_ to spend the rest of the next few centuries with, but if they had each other, it was unlikely they'd want her. Frowning, she continued on the chocolate.

Valentines day sucked.


End file.
